I'm scared
by Fran KT
Summary: Bite-size sequel to "Red string". Reina and Kumiko and her plans for the future include a house, a studio and musical duets. Pure fluff and sweetness. Includes a little omake in the end.


**A/N: Like the title says I'm scared, scratch that, terrified about tomorrow's episode. I'd been so anxious that I realized that I needed to write something with the fluff that tomorrow we will be lacking, sigh.**

 **Consider this a bite-size sequel of Red string. I might write some more in the future, depending how my heart copes with tomorrow's episode. For the ones waiting for the new chapter of 'she had it coming' it will be released as soon as I finish writing it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

of thunders

* * *

After seeing each other and sealing their love with a kiss, time passed by like a flash. They still had different contracts to fulfill before getting back together for good. They agreed on relocating in Tokyo and buy a house there, next spring.

Kumiko will have her studio with enough natural lighting and a small storehouse for her different materials and pigments while Reina will have her own music studio to record her music and play along with the painter.

The trumpeter had preserved her instrument with great care and, in an impulse; she bought the euphonium Kumiko used to play at Kitauji's concert band with the money she got from her first hit.

The brunette kept her beloved's instrument in top condition and even played it when the thought of losing Kumiko got the best of her but that's all in the past now because they're going to live together.

Months passed by quick enough for their dream to come true and two months later, Reina received the house papers signed by Kumiko, only her signature separated them to but the house of their dreams. It took the trumpeter around five seconds to locate the dotted line and she signed the document, now they had the house.

Being Reina in Japan, the trumpeter decided to decorate their new home with a mixture of their tastes and after infinite video chat arguments, everything was up to their tastes. The day of moving together finally arrived and sadly, Kumiko's flight was delayed due to a sudden typhoon that threatened the island country.

Reina sighed annoyed by the news but couldn't help feeling nervous when it started to pour. One thing that only her close ones knew is the brunette's fear of thunder, so every time the natural phenomenon appeared, the trumpeter cancelled rehearsals and any kind of engagements she had arranged to curl up in bed and hide under the covers and today was no exception.

The difference came when instead of heading to her new bedroom, the brunette sat on the soft carpet of the living room and stared at the lit chimney with a thick auburn comforter while her naked toes curled every time a thunder flashed in the distance.

 _Stupid weather, I wish Kumiko were here,_ Reina thought while trembling in a mixture of anger and fear.

The trumpeter was so distracted in her own sorrow that didn't hear how the front door opened and a drenched figure entered. Auburn wet curls framed tired golden eyes that searched every corner for her beloved.

Since the moment she landed in Tokyo, Kumiko knew about the typhoon and also knowing how scared Reina was of thunder, the painter knew that she had to get home as soon as possible.

Clueless as she was, she got the address wrong and the taxi left her four blocks away from her destination, distance that Kumiko covered running in the rain while the flash of distant thunders made her cringe.

When she finally reached her new home, the painter quietly opened the door and left her luggage in the entrance. After taking off her coat she quickly scanned the place to find her lovely trumpeter wrapped in an auburn comforter, Kumiko couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's color choice.

 _It looks like she's wrapped in a blanket of my hair…_

Tiptoeing, Kumiko kneeled behind Reina and wrapped her arms around the trembling trumpeter that gasped surprised.

"I'm finally home, Reina" Kumiko kissed the trumpeter's cheek before resting her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Kumiko" Reina smiled before closing her eyes feeling the safest knowing that her beloved was back for good.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I included a sweet omake too, I'm corny today...**

* * *

Omake

* * *

Kumiko: Who would've thought that the oh-so-confident Kousaka Reina is scared of thunders [Chuckles]

Reina: Shut up! [Blushes annoyed]

Kumiko: Awww don't be mad [Kisses Reina until the trumpeter blushes more]

Reina: St…stop…Kumiko you idiot…

Kumiko: Oh, but I am _your_ idiot [Grins]

Reina: And I wouldn't want it any other way [Kisses Kumiko back before covering both with the comforter]

* * *

 **A/N:** **review?**


End file.
